Kill the King
by Kakashi's left shoe
Summary: Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara and Momoi go on a weekend trip. It involves paintball, camping and rivalry. Slight KagaKise and KiKuro, but main pairing is AoKaga. Rating may change. Enjoy :)


Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke or its characters.

But I do however own this Fanfiction :D

Change in POV, scene or both POV and scene will be marked with ...

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The incessant cry of the alarm dragged me from my deep slumber and into the bright world of reality. Groaning softly I cracked my eyes open before almost immediately shutting them again. Reaching over to the small nightstand beside my bed I slammed the button to shut up the piercing racket that was my alarm clock. Why the hell that infernal thing was even set on a Saturday was a mystery to me. Rolling over on to my side to face the wall, I buried myself under the blankets hoping to loose myself in a dream world once again.

...

"Kagamicchi, wake up! Come on Kagamicchi Its time to go!"

Once again I was rudely awoken (or more shaken awake) from my precious sleep by a disturbance. However this disturbance did not come in the form of a black plastic rectangular device spurting out loud droning beeps, no this one came in the form of a rather hyperactive, vertically gifted, blond haired male.

A blond haired male whom was currently hovering above me on my bed, with a knee either side of my hips and his large hands on my bare shoulders attempting to shake me awake. He pulled me up into a sitting position in attempt to wake me, the blankets falling to pool at my waist revealing what I would like to think is a rather nice set of pectorals and abdominal muscles. I did after all sleep shirtless.

Rather groggily I made an attempt to prise his hands off my shoulders but to no avail. Before taking the time to think properly I forcefully flopped back on to the pillows, unfortunately bringing the blond male with me, his lips landing directly on mine and one of his hands slipping down to my broad chest. My deep redish brown eyes shot open, now fully awake and stared into his golden honey colored ones, the shock evident in his eyes was mirrored in my own.

I was so shocked I completely missed the short, busty pink haired female who entered the room just at the wrong moment until she softly cleared her throat. The two males slowly turned their heads towards where the woman was standing just inside the door, a look of confusion on both of their faces.

Slowly they turned their heads to face each other again then look back at Momoi. The look of shock slowly morphed into one of an odd combination of horror and embarrassment.

"Ki-Chan I thought you came in here to tell Kagamin to get out of bed, if you two were going to do something else you should of just told me instead of hiding it, that way I wouldn't of walked in on you two." said the pinkette in a suggestive tone with an innocent smile that didn't quite match.

I could feel from the heat of my face that I was probably as red as my hair by this point.

With a second thought she added "I will leave you two alone then" before Turing around and walking out of the bedroom in the direction of the kitchen.

I immediately shoved the blond off of me, he landed in a rather ungraceful heap on the floor, before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head with his hand, the redness of his face only dissipating a little as time passed.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I got up, while being slightly careful not to stand on the usually loud and energetic ball of fun I called a friend. Grabbing a loose pair of shorts from my closet I slipped them on and pulled them over my hips.

It was only then that I took notice of what the vertically gifted blond was wearing; loose fitting cargo pants in a dark green shade and a loose white vest, on his feet were a pair a rather expensive looking walking boots.

Confusion struck me again, why was he wearing outdoorsy type clothing? Why was he in my house this early on a Saturday? And mot importantly how the hell did he and momoi even get into my house? I turned around and faced the now on his feet Kise ready to grill him about these things.

"Kagami-kun, please hurry up and get dressed we have to leave now." I jumped slightly at hearing the words from my pale blue haired friend who appeared practically out of thin air.

"Leave and go where? Its Saturday morning for gods sake, I want to sleep!"

"Aw, Kagamicchi, you forgot?" complained the blond while pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Kagami-kun, its paintball day I reminded you about it yesterday at practice."

As soon as the words had left his mouth it came back to me. We had agreed to meet and compete together, just not at basketball this time.

"Shit, give me a few minutes to get ready." With that I ran off to the bathroom to prepare myself for the day ahead.

...

The pink haired girl hummed softly to herself and was currently buried in the large fridge freezer from the waist upwards. With it being Kagami's fridge it tended to be better stocked than one that any fridge owned by any member of todays team. She pulled out packets of cooked meat, cheese and small boxes of tomatoes, grapes, celery and radishes before stuffing them all into an over sized blue cool bag alongside the bottled water and bread rolls she had already liberated from the red heads kitchen.

...

I emerged from the bathroom just over ten minutes after I had entered, now dressed in loose black cargo pants, a black vest and an old pair of basketball shoes in my trade mark colour of black and double checking the many pockets in my trousers for my phone and keys I met Kuroko Kise and Momoi along with a suspiciously full blue cool bag at the front door to my apartment. I grabbed one of my old jackets and followed the others to Kise's car.

...

The large dark bag was left by the door, completely and utterly forgotten by the red and black haired male.

...

When a person thinks about Kise Ryouta and his occupation as a dreamy pretty boy model that males and females alike love to drool over. You would think that the car he drives would be sleek, shiny and expensive just like the covers of the magazines he is printed all over. In fact it was just the opposite he drove a rugged looking dull gray 4x4, perfect for off roading and mud.

...

Kise clicked the button on his car keys before swinging open the door and jumping up into the drivers seat.

"I call shotgun!" Momoi yelled in a rather unlike Momoi fashion, before running around the automobile and leaping into the passenger seat.

Kuroko and I just look at each other and without saying a word walked round the the rear of the car and climbed in through the large door that was located there.

The back of the 4x4 had no seats inside apart from two long benches that ran along the walls of either side of the vehicle. Kuroko sat on the bench on Kise's side of the car while I sat and faced him on the bench on Momoi's side. In between us on the floor was a set of large green metal boxes which I assumed contained all the equipment we would be needing today. I settled down into what would be a long and probably uncomfortable drive.

...

We had been on the road for about twenty minutes. By now we were out of the city and into the countryside and driving along a moderately busy A road. Feeling my phone vibrate against my leg I reached down into the trouser pocket just above my knee and retrieved it.

**10.27- Oi Bakagami where are you?**

Quickly scanning the text I knew without even looking at the number who it was from. I tapped the keys and replied.

_**10.28- In a car teme**_

**10.29- Well done bakagami.**

**10.29- I meant how far away are you?**

_**10.31- Why didn't you just say so? ;) and not a feakin clue**_

**10.32- I did bakagami can you not read? ;)**

**10.32- anyways Akashi said that he wants one of you to ring him and discuss about today.**

"Momoi, Aomine said that Akashi wants someone to ring and discuss about paintball today."

"Okay Kagamin, which one of them does he want us to ring?"

"He didn't say, hang on a minute I'll ask him."

_**10.34- Who do you want Momoi to ring teme?**_

**10.35- Akashi I did say that in my last message. wow bakagami you really can't read can you!? ;)**

"Momoi, he says to call Akashi." I said to the pinkette. With that she dialed Akashi and they began to discuss the days events.

_**10.36- SHUT UP TEME!**_

**10.37- Ok ok don't get your panties in a twist**

_**10.38- HEY ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU CANT TYPE! AND I AM NOT GETTING MY PANTIES IN A TWIST! HELL I DONT EVEN WEAR PANTIES!**_

**10.39- EXCUSE ME BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO CANT READ BAKAGAMI! AND FOR THE RECORD i CAN TYPE! AND IF YOU DONT WEAR PANTIES THEN WHY ARE YOU SO WOMANLY?**

_**10.40- *can't. *Kagami. *I. *don't. I AM NOT WOMANLY AHOMINE!**_

**10.41- Oh, correcting my spellings now are we Bakagami?! Yes, yes you are womanly, you and your perfectly plucked eyebrows. ;)**

**_10.42-_ _It takes one to know one huh Ahomine.__  
_**

"Okay hang on a second Akashi-kun" Momoi took her ear away from her pink flip phone to relay the question Akashi had asked her to us. "Akashi-kun is asking which game you guys want to play?"

"Elimination!" Yelled Kise loudly, from the drivers seat before anyone else could answer. As if practically yelling into the phone would give him a better chance of people picking his choice of game.

"Kill the king" I answered next, all be it a lot more quietly than the hyperactive blond.

The invisible man was next to answer with a simple "Capture the flag". Momoi of course being Momoi voted the same as Kuroko, as if that was any surprise.

Placing the brightly coloured phone back against her ear she resumed her conversation with Akashi.

...

Less than five minutes later the pinkette had finished conversing with the red head captain of the other team. The final decision was that we were going to play kill the king.

It had also been decided that we could all carry as many paintball guns and as much ammunition as we wanted due to there being so few of us playing today. Momoi then launched into an intense description of strategy and what to expect from the other team.

"Firstly as you probably guessed Akashi-kun is their captain, meaning that their strategy will be completely fool proof and have many plan B's leading to the same outcome.

We can also bet on the fact that Muk-kun will stick to Akashi-kun like glue and follow his every order to the letter.

Because of Muk-kun and Akashi-kun's pairing we can guess that Akashi-kun will want Midorin and Dai-chan to work as a pair separately. We all know what Dai-chan is like so he will go off on his own despite anything Akashi-kun says leaving their team scattered.

This is where I suggest we begin out plan first we hunt down Midorin once he is separated from Dai-chan. Next we will go after Akashi-Kun, we need to take him down quickly because as soon as he sees you you're as good as out. Straight after Akashi-kun we take out Muk-kun before he can get pissed at us.

Finally whoever we have left will go after Dai-chan. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds good Momoicchi!"

"Who are we going to have as the king then Momoi-san" Piped up the pale blue haired male, his voice had an intensity to it that only revealed itself when he was in his most competitive frame of mind.

"Well I think the other team will be expecting us to put Tetsu-kun as the king because of his lack of presence which in this game will make him practically invisible, so naturally Tetsu-kun will be the one they go after first, so he should defiantly not be the king. Similarly, as cliche as it sounds they will also think that I am likely to be the king and go after me next, so I can't be the king. That leave either Ki-chan or Kagamin who could be the king."

"To be honest I don't think that Kise should be the king, He is too loud and will easily be caught." I stated blankly.

"Ehhhh?" The blond in question looked disappointingly at me in the mirror while his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "That's not fair Kagamicchi!"

With that the pinkette in the passenger seat piped up again, "Sorry Ki-chan but I agree with Kagamin on this one"

...

It had taken Aomine a long time to reply to my last message, my guess was that just like we were in our car, that they were also discussing strategy in their car too.

**11.01- So what was this I hear about your little moment with Kise this morning? ;)**

_**11.01- A moment between me and Kise this morning?**_

**11.02- Yes, a little birdie told me that you two did some stuff ;)**

_**11.03- Why? Jealous? ;)**_

_**11.03- and we didn't do anything it was an accident**_

**11.04- That's not what I heard! I heard you two were getting pretty close ;)**

_**11.04- Who the hell told you that Ahomine?**_

**11.05- I have my sources ;)**

_**11.06- It was Tetsu wasn't it?! **_

**11.06- Tetsu?**

_**11.07- I swear to cow that one day I'm going to punch him so hard! He really pisses me off sometimes!**_

**11.08- Nope It wasn't Tetsu who told me**

_**11.08- Was it Kise Then?**_

**11.09- Nope Wrong again Bakagami!**

**11.10- Look if you really want to know it was Satsuki who told me. **

Stunned I looked up from my phone and glared daggers into the back of the pinkettes chair. Already pissed off with this conversation I decided to change the subject to a lighter topic.

_**11.11- How far away are you from the meeting point?**_

**11.12****- Been her for a while, wby?**

_**11.13- Less than five minutes away I think.**_

Aomine didn't reply after that, but that didn't matter because we were driving through a Forrest on a bumpy dirt track. Due to the lack of seat belts for me and Tetsu we had to cling on the bench like seats for dear life as Kise drove down the path at the speed of a mad man.

The supposedly _short _dirt track seemed to be everlasting and by the end of it I swear that Tetsu had gone a green only slightly paler than Midorimas hair, but then again it could have been a trick of the light. Both Tetsu and I scrambled for the large rear door as the car pulled up to a stop in the middle of a large clearing.

Another car, similar to the one Kise drove was nearby with several vertically gifted males with a variety of unusual hair shades milling around doing various things.

A green haired, glasses wearing male with taped fingers was helping the tallest of the group with pink hair and a candy bar hanging out of his mouth put up two tents. The red haired one with heterochromia eyes was supervising the two putting up the tents. The last of the group was dark skinned and had navy blue hair, he was lying on his back a short distance away from the others, seemingly asleep.

All in the group apart from the dark skinned boy looked towards us as we exited Kises car.

The red head who was only slightly taller than Tetsu began to walk towards us.

"Ryouta, Satsuki, Tetsuya, Taiga, your finally here, only nearly an hour late." he said fixing us with an icy glare before his face softened, breaking out into a small smile.

"Akashicchi!"Kise greeted excitedly, "I brought all the stuff we need for today!" Kise gesturing to his left where the set of green metal boxes were already beside the side of the 4x4.

Akashi then turned to Kise and Momoi and began a conversation, I decided to go and talk to my navy haired friend.

...

Bakagami sure was taking a long time to get here already, wow Kise sure does drive slowly. The late morning sunshine was pleasant at the shady edges of the clearing where we had decided to meet and sat up camp for the weekends activities. Today we were playing kill the King and tomorrow, hell I have no idea what we are doing tomorrow, and to be honest I don't really care.

I'm only here because Kagami was going to be here. The only one who knows that fact is Satsuki. I bet that some of the others have their suspicions though, come to think of it Tetsu did say something about me acting strangely since the winter cup.

I'm bored, they should be here soon. A shadow falls across my face, and I crack an eye open to see who is bothering me, only to see the red and black haired baka looking down at me. I yawn before closing my opening my eyes and stretching my arms above my head, while still laying down.

"Yo." I say accompanied with a half hearted attempt to shade my eyes from the sun.

"Come on Ahomine, time to wake up." says the male stood above me, my only response is to close my eyes and roll over so I'm facing away from him, so he lightly digs his shoe into my side in an attempt to get me to move. "Come on lazy ass, move". Again his foot digs lightly into my side.

"Maybe if you weren't so late because of you and Kise, I would be more awake, Bakagami." I say without moving from where I lay.

"That was not the reason we were late and you know it." It could have been my imagination but his voice seemed to soften towards the end of his sentence, as if there was something more he wanted to say but immediately thought better of it. That's right, I'll put it down to a trick of my imagination, lets not go down that other road right now.

"Oh? Do I now? As far as I'm aware you two were-"

"No we weren't and you fucking know it, now can you just drop it!?"

"Fine, Fine, I'll drop it for now but I will be asking questions later." I give in, as I roll back onto my back then move into a sitting position with my arms supporting my torso. I yawn again and he offers me on of his large hands to help me to my feet. I ignore it choosing to climb to my feet under my own steam and not with my rivals help.

Midorima and Murasakibara had successfully erected the tents, one of which was an eight man and the other was a two man, just in case Satsuki decided she didn't want to share a tent with a bunch of guys. Me and the Baka strolled over to where the others were gathering around Kises dull grey 4x4.

We joined the circle, there were a set of large green metal boxes open in the middle, each containing a variety of Paintball guns, paint grenades and paintball refills.

"The boxes are even and have the exact same equipment in them, my team will take the two on the left and Satsuki, your team can have the two on the right."

On Akashi's orders we split into our teams and began to dish out the equipment between us.

* * *

My exams are finally over and here is chapter 1 to a new fic!

I have a confession, sorry guys but the chapters I had written and ready to be published for both my other stories (Ink & Water and Life is Okay) got deleted off of my memory stick by some douche canoe. So I have to rewrite them, so it will be a little while until the next chapters for them but hopefully it won't be too much longer now!

Anyways Hope you enjoyed this new fic that I'm starting! Thanks for reading!

Have a good Day/Night!- Kakashi's left shoe


End file.
